


do you want to get married?

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, SASO2017, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Slow dancing to songs you don't know on the radio.Daichi is just feeling a bit wistful.





	do you want to get married?

**Author's Note:**

> > _Square: slow dancing_

The song playing on the radio has a nice, slow beat and a pleasant melody that makes Daichi feel wistful.  
  
He doesn't know the song but he finds himself wandering into the living room where Iwaizumi is curled up on the sofa with a book, reading in the lamplight as the song plays in the background. He is squinting slightly, almost at that age where he has to admit he needs reading glasses like the ones Daichi already has. The rest of him is relaxed, so engrossed in his book that he doesn't notice Daichi until he stands in front of him.  
  
Daichi takes Iwaizumi's hand and Iwaizumi flicks his eyes up to look at him questioningly.  
  
"Come, get up." Daichi tugs on Iwaizumi's hand.  
  
"Why?" Iwaizumi asks but he is already putting his book down, spreadeagled on the arm of the sofa so that he doesn't lose his page. He stands, shaking off the cricks in his joints.  
  
"The song's nice," Daichi says as he loops his arms around Iwaizumi's waist, keeping him from going back to the sofa. "Reminds me of the old days."  
  
"The old days?" Iwaizumi repeats, amused. "How much of an old man are you, Daichi?"  
  
"Shut up, you know what I mean." Daichi headbutts his shoulder affectionately and Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him.  
  
Neither of them actually know how to dance but there isn't anyone else here to judge them for that. Swaying isn't exactly dancing and the both of them are probably out of rhythm with the song on the radio but it feels right. Daichi remembers doing this at weddings, not theirs but always someone else's, finding Iwaizumi by the end of the night and pulling him into a corner of the dance floor, swaying out of rhythm as they watch everyone else get progressively wasted around them.  
  
Things have changed since then, less weddings and more settling down with jobs and families and happy lives. They settled down too with jobs and each other and happy lives but Daichi remembers dancing a lot less, even if they were never good at it. He missed moments like this.  
  
"Daichi?" Iwaizumi prompts him gently. "You're thinking really loudly."  
  
Daichi swallows, his throat suddenly tight from reminiscing. "Why didn't we ever get married?"  
  
Iwaizumi blinks, startled for the briefest moment before he simply says, "We still could."  
  
"We're really, really old," Daichi laughs.  
  
"Not too old to get married. I don't think there's an upper age limit for weddings," Iwaizumi points out. "Just look at some of my relatives."  
  
"You've got a point." Daichi grins at him.  
  
Iwaizumi is right. Daichi could still drop to one knee and ask Iwaizumi to marry him and he knows that he would say yes. But when he looks up into Iwaizumi's eyes, safe in the circle of his arms, he finds all he could ever want there. It wasn't really the weddings he was feeling nostalgic for but this feeling of slow dancing to songs they don't know, their bodies pressed close and swaying together to an entirely whimsical rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
